


If You Insist (Or, from the Top to the Bottom)

by ultrasuperfangirl



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Makeup Sex, Omander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrasuperfangirl/pseuds/ultrasuperfangirl
Summary: After a confrontation at the club nights before, Omar stands up for Ander (and himself) to Ander's father. Afterwards, seeking to comfort Omar, Ander seeks him out in their bedroom, where they make a new, and possibly deeper, connection with one another and come together in more ways than one.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz & Omar Shana, Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 263





	If You Insist (Or, from the Top to the Bottom)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-writing/imagining of the full, uncut sex scene between Ander and Omar in episode 2.06 - after Omar stands up to Ander's dad about how Ander has "changed" and Ander bottoms for what is seemingly the first time. 
> 
> This scene has been in my head since I watched it the first time and everything that happens in the "cuts" of the scene has been something I've been wondering about. I couldn't find a fic about it anywhere else, so I'm writing this to exorcise my own demons about that scene, while hopefully being enjoyable for others. It's my first time ever writing anything even remotely smutty... So be gentle. ;)

Ander entered the bedroom to find Omar standing quietly, gazing out of one of the windows. He watched Omar for a moment, thinking back to Omar’s confrontation with Ander’s dad downstairs moments before. After Omar had stormed off, Ander sat quietly for a moment, staring at his hands in the silence that Omar’s absence had left. Ander felt simultaneously proud and ashamed; proud that Omar had stood up for him so fervently, and ashamed that Omar wasn’t just talking _about_ Ander, but _to_ Ander. Ander’s father had muttered some platitude after Omar stormed off, which Ander promptly brushed off before pushing himself off the couch and passing his mother to follow Omar upstairs.  
  
As Ander started crossing the floor, Omar didn’t react. Ander wasn’t sure if Omar had heard him come up the stairs and enter the room, but he had to hear him now. The creak of the floorboards in their attic apartment/bedroom gave him away. For a moment, Omar’s lack of reaction to Ander’s approaching footsteps made Ander nervous. Perhaps Omar hadn’t wanted to be followed. Perhaps Ander had fucked this up too badly; had hurt Omar too much with his words at the club a couple nights before. Ander slowly and tentatively approached Omar from behind and softly laid his head on the back of his shoulder, bringing his hands up Omar’s arms and eventually wrapping his right arm around Omar, placing his hand on his chest, desperate for his affection to be returned, and terrified that it wouldn’t be. For the first time, he felt Omar’s body respond. Omar’s head looked down at Ander’s desperate arms and Ander watched Omar’s left hand reached across his body to return Ander’s embrace.  
  
Ander closed his eyes for a moment, and he hugged Omar tighter, grateful for Omar’s warmth on his. As Ander lifted his head from Omar’s shoulder, he felt Omar turn around to face him. Ander watched Omar’s face for any indication of what he was feeling and what was going to come next – were they going to argue? Lovingly tease one another? Kiss? Or was this embrace a last moment of affection before Omar let the axe fall and told Ander it was time for him to move on to someone that accepted him for who he was?  
  
All of these scenarios ran through Ander’s mind in an instant, before he saw Omar’s warm eyes soften and meet his. Ander had never been good with words, but in turn, he was extremely adept at recognizing physical cues – especially when it came to Omar. Ander knew there was forgiveness in the softening of Omar’s eyes, and he smiled at the relief he felt. Ander’s smile was followed quickly by Omar’s which turned even more quickly into a kiss.  
  
In a moment, their hands were tearing indiscriminately at their own clothes and each other’s, franticly pulling off the barriers between the warmth of their bodies. They were rushed and clumsy, falling onto the couch and the ottoman, recognizing they weren’t going to make it all the way to the bed and not caring.  
  
As the last vestiges of clothing were shed, their tongues found each other. Ander met Omar’s body where it lay on the couch, looming over him as they continued to kiss ferociously and their skin started to bead with sweat. Omar gently pushed and guided Ander to standing as he sat up to the perfect height for his lips and tongue to wrap themselves around Ander’s swelling cock. Ander moaned at the warmth of Omar’s mouth and brought his hand up to rest gently on the side of Omar’s face, watching himself disappear into Omar’s mouth over and over as Omar stroked himself gently. Omar’s mouth kissed and licked and sucked until Ander had to stop him, for fear of everything ending too soon. Ander pulled himself from Omar’s mouth and leaned down to kiss his pink and swollen lips as he moved quickly to kneeling and pushed Omar backward onto the couch so he could return the favour.  
  
Omar was already rock hard as Ander teasingly licked at the tip and grasped the base of Omar’s cock. Omar whimpered softly at the teasing and bit at his bottom lip. Ander looked up and held eye contact with Omar as he suddenly took all of Omar into his mouth, feeling a pressure at the back of his throat and his lips brush against the hair at the base of Omar’s cock. Omar inhaled sharply as his head was thrown back in response to the sudden warmth and friction of Ander’s entire mouth. Ander moved slowly now, working his hand and his mouth up and down Omar’s cock, continuing to watch the expression on Omar’s face change as Ander changed the rhythm and intensity of his movements, loving to see Omar shudder and fall apart in front of him.  
  
Omar reached up quickly and grabbed Ander’s shoulder with a squeeze – a sign that he was too close to coming and that Ander needed to slow down. Ander responded accordingly, slowly moving back from taking all of Omar into his mouth, back to just teasing and kissing at the tip.  
  
Ander took one last lick and stroke, before grabbing for a blanket off the back of the couch which he then laid on the ground. If there was one thing he and Omar had learned the hard way, it was that blankets and sheets were much easier to clean than a couch. So they did their best, even in the heat of the moment, to be aware of the surfaces they were about to fuck on and whether they could result in embarrassing conversations with Azucena about the additional cost of the cleaners having to steam clean furniture.  
  
As Ander finished laying out the blanket, Omar slid himself off the couch to find his lover’s mouth again. The two enveloped each other once again, grabbing at each other and kissing on their knees in front of the couch, their hard cocks warm and rubbing against each others pelvis.  
  
Ander carefully guided Omar down to sitting and leaned him gently back against the front of the couch, positioning himself between Omar’s bent legs before coming back to meet his open and waiting mouth. Ander deepened their kiss, feeling their tongues collide and slide against each other, lips smacking and hands grasping at flesh up and down his lover’s body. Ander kissed up and down Omar’s neck and shoulders, pressing his hands into Omar’s hips as they moved back and forth, both of them desperate for the familiarity of coming together as intimately as they could.  
  
The first time they had sex in Ander’s old bedroom, after Ander had told Omar he loved him, their bodies had fit together without planning. Despite neither of them having had sex before, their hands and mouths found each other easily. They were slow and careful, gently caressing and mouthing at each other’s flesh as if it was a dream and they were scared that moving too fast would wake them up. That day, when Omar had presented Ander with a condom from his pants pocket, it was as if the story of their first time had been written out before them. Although they had not discussed it, Ander gave no thought to positioning himself on top, with Omar’s legs wrapped around his waist, entering him carefully and slowly, watching his face wince for a moment, but then soften as they continued to surge together. Since that first time, they were less hesitant, often bringing their bodies together fast and hard, sometimes loving and sometimes dirty, but always in the same configuration – with Omar opening himself to Ander and Ander blissfully enveloped in Omar’s warmth.  
  
But today, as Ander’s kisses on Omar’s neck were interrupted by the condom Omar had pulled from his pocket, Ander hesitated. He plucked the condom gently from Omar’s fingers as he always had and stared into his lover’s face. Suddenly, Ander was overcome with the feeling of wanting – no, _needing_ – to give himself over to Omar. The thought of Omar stepping up to Ander’s father and standing up for Ander as well as himself – speaking truth and taking charge of a situation in a way Omar seldom did – made Ander want him in a way that was different than every time before.  
  
Ander’s brief pause was met by a small glance of worry across Omar’s face – a moment of concern that he had done something wrong. But Ander stared deeply into his brown eyes and carefully placed the condom in Omar’s slightly open mouth.  
  
Omar seemed confused for a moment – his eyes darted from the condom in his mouth, back up to Ander’s face – a face which was softened in it’s resolve and waiting for Omar to react.  
  
Ander wasn’t sure what he expected Omar’s reaction to be. He wasn’t sure if Omar understood what he was asking for. If he did understand, perhaps he was be hesitant or outright unwilling. Or perhaps he was nervous. Although Omar had never had issues staying hard in the hundreds of times they had fucked before, maybe Ander was putting too much pressure on him and things wouldn’t “click” in the same way they did when Ander was topping. But in this moment, Ander didn’t care. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to feel Omar’s body railing into his and although he briefly wondered about what it would feel like and whether he would feel any pain, his hands continued to grasp at Omar’s body, desperate for him to react.  
  
Omar reached up and thoughtfully took the condom out of his mouth. “Are - are you sure?” Omar whispered as Ander’s intense eyes threatened to stare a hole through his body.  
  
Ander, who was still hovering between Omar’s legs, looked from his mouth to his eyes again and nodded without hesitation. “Yes. Yes. Absolutely. I’m sure.”  
  
One side of Omar’s mouth curved in a slight smile and he pulled himself up to meet Ander’s mouth with his. They locked together in an intense and wet kiss, Ander’s hands clasped tightly on either side of Omar’s face, tongues probing and dancing around each other. As Ander pulled away to sit himself back on the blanket, he flicked his tongue against Omar’s upper lip teasingly and Omar groaned in anticipation, his dick somehow harder than when Ander’s mouth was teasing it moments before.  
  
As Ander laid back, Omar followed – unwilling to lose contact with Ander’s mouth and skin. Ander’s hands clawed at Omar’s back and Omar’s hands ran down Ander’s thighs, now positioned on either side of his own. Omar kissed down Ander’s neck, shoulders and chest slowly before pausing.  
  
“Hold on a second.” Omar breathed as he moved to get up. Ander moved with him, hoping to use his tongue to entice Omar into staying put.  
  
“Where are you going?” Ander whined breathlessly as Omar broke contact with Ander, stood and walked towards the bed side table across the room, just out of sight.  
  
He was gone only a moment, but when Omar came back, a small bottle of lube in his hand, he found Ander desperately biting his lip and stroking himself.  
  
“Don’t get too far ahead without me.” Omar quipped.  
  
“Your fault for leaving.” Ander responded, licking his lips and intensifying his self-pleasure, putting on a show for Omar. “You can’t just leave a guy hanging like that.”  
  
Omar threw the bottle of lube down on the blanket next to Ander. “You’ll thank me for it. Trust me.”  
  
Omar stood in front of Ander, who sat up slightly, taking Omar’s cock in his mouth again, just briefly, making sure he was still ready to go. Omar groaned.  
  
“You’re going to have to stop that. I’m not sure how long I’ll last as it is. I’ve never done this before, you know.”  
  
Ander pulled Omar back to the ground and kissed upwards along his jaw until his teeth could nip at Omar’s earlobe. Omar’s breathing changed as Ander whispered “I just want you to fuck me.”  
  
They kissed again as Omar laid Ander gently back onto the floor, pressing his weight against Ander. He felt Ander’s cock hard against his pelvis and shifted his weight so he could stroke it gently a couple times while reaching for the lube with the other hand.  
  
Omar sat up, kneeling in front of Ander’s open legs and squeezed some lube out on to his index finger. He shifted Ander’s hips, so they were raised slightly as he leaned over him and pressed his lubed finger tenderly between Ander’s cheeks. Ander inhaled sharply at the sensation of Omar’s cold, lubed finger pressing into his entrance. He had never been so grateful that Omar chewed his fingernails.  
  
Omar paused for a moment, reacting to Ander’s sharp inhale of breath. “You ok?” He asked, his eyebrows raised, examining Ander’s face.  
  
Ander nodded quickly, suddenly a bit nervous. “Yeah. Yeah I’m ok. I’ve just never…felt that before.”  
  
“It’s ok.” Omar responded, bringing his unused hand up to caress Ander’s bare chest reassuringly. “We will go slow. As slow as you need. And if we need to stop, we can stop. No pressure.”  
  
Ander nodded again, exhaling in relief, bringing his hands up to rub against Omar’s arms. “No, I’m ok. Don’t stop.”  
  
Omar smiled at him as he gently massaged his finger in and out of Ander, curling it upwards, downwards and sideways, in an attempt to prepare Ander for a second finger before they were ready to move forward.  
  
With his other hand, Omar grasped Ander’s cock and stroked it slowly, in time with his probing finger. Ander’s body started to relax – Omar could tell not only by the depth of his breathing, but by the sensation of the muscles around his fingers unclenching and starting to loosen slightly.  
  
Omar added more lube to his fingers and carefully and slowly slipped his middle finger inside Ander alongside his index finger. This time, instead of a sharp intake of breath, Ander moaned, clearly getting used to the sensation of Omar’s fingers inside him.  
  
Omar leaned down to kiss Ander’s lips gently, but Ander, clearly getting more turned on by the feeling of Omar invading his body, attacked Omar’s mouth, sticking his tongue desperately down Omar’s throat.  
  
As Ander’s intense kiss subsided slightly, Omar pulled away, examining Ander’s face for any trace of hesitation as he asked, “Are you ready?”  
  
Ander bit his bottom lip, staring into Omar’s eyes and nodded enthusiastically. “Fuck yes.”  
  
Omar smiled and pulled away momentarily, leaving Ander to stroke his own cock while Omar slid the condom on and then covered himself in lube. Just to be safe, he also added more lube to his finger, which he spread over and into Ander.  
  
Omar positioned himself between Ander’s spread legs and pulled his hips up so they were elevated slightly and Omar could see where he was aiming himself.  
  
He grasped his cock in his hand to steady it and carefully placed it against Ander’s hole, glancing every so often at his lover’s face to make sure he was still comfortable. Once his cock was in place, Omar pushed gently, watching Ander’s face as the tip started to breach his entrance.  
  
Omar leaned forward, putting his weight on his hands on either side of Ander’s torso. Ander’s hands came up to rest on his biceps and his eyes closed as the tip of Omar’s cock found it’s way fully inside him. He inhaled – not sure if the sudden presence of Omar inside his body hurt or felt unlike any pleasure he had ever had. It was very possibly both.  
  
Omar pushed further very slowly and as he did, Ander winced slightly, his eyes closing tightly and his teeth clenching.  
  
Omar paused in place. “You ok?”  
  
Ander’s wince faded and he took a deep breath in. “Yes. Yes I’m fine. Just…getting used to it.”  
  
Omar continued to watch Ander’s face as he pushed forward more. “If I go too far in, you have to let me know. We don’t have to push it.”  
  
Ander nodded and rubbed Omar’s bicep reassuringly. “I’m good. Keep going.”  
  
Comfortable that Ander was fine and knowing that he would speak up if things started going too fast, Omar allowed himself to turn his attention to what he was feeling. This was the first time he had ever topped and the tightness and warmth of Ander around him was mindblowing.  
  
Although their oral sex life was amazing (Ander always made sure after fucking to finish Omar off with his skillful lips and tongue) the feeling of being inside Ander in this way was next level. Slick with lube, he bottomed himself out slowly in Ander’s ass and looked down briefly at himself buried inside his lover. He moved his hips slightly and felt Ander clench and breathe as Omar started to pull out slightly.  
  
Looking back at Ander as he pulled himself slowly out, he saw that Ander’s mouth was agape and his eyes were closed. As Omar reached the point where just the tip of his cock was still inside Ander, he slowly started pushing back in.  
  
Ander’s hands moved to the front of Omar’s shoulders, in preparation for if he needed to push Omar back, but he never did. Omar pushed a couple more times slowly in and out of Ander before Ander finally allowed himself to groan with pleasure.  
  
Ander’s hands wrapped around Omar’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss as Omar thrust back into him carefully.  
  
“I’m ok. You can go faster.” Ander whispered breathlessly as Omar started to pull out again.  
  
Omar hesitated. “Are you sure?”  
  
Ander lifted his legs to wrap around Omar’s hips and used them to thrust him forwards, forcing Omar’s cock deeper into him, bottoming out once again but this time, much harder. Omar gasped and his eyelids fluttered.  
  
Ander growled “I’m fucking sure” and leaned up to bite playfully at Omar’s bottom lip.  
  
Omar smiled and started thrusting faster, still watching Ander’s face for any sign of discomfort, but also remembering back to the first time he took Ander inside him. Although intense at first, after a few careful thrusts, the discomfort subsided and all he could feel was the fullness of Ander’s hard body inside of his own. Now, he was overwhelmed by not just the sensations around his cock, but the reality of being in the driver’s seat for the first time – having Ander give himself over to Omar and fall apart with every movement Omar made.  
  
Ander’s legs remained locked at Omar’s hips as he continued to thrust faster into him. As Omar moved faster and a bit deeper, the sensation of Omar’s cock hitting that sweet spot inside him intensified and Ander dropped one of his hands to his own member and started jerking off furiously in time with Omar’s thrusts.  
  
The sight of Ander beneath him – eyes closed, mouth agape, skin wet with sweat, hand wrapped around his own cock – made Omar’s breath hitch and he felt himself getting closer to coming. But he wanted to wait – if he timed it just right, maybe he could come at the same time Ander did. Just the thought made him almost lose control of himself, so he slowed the intensity of his thrusts and watched Ander closely.  
  
Ander’s face was twisted in pleasure as he felt Omar slow slightly. As he did, Ander stroked himself faster, biting at his bottom lip and breathing heavily.  
  
Omar knew the signs – the shallow quickening of Ander’s breath as his mouth closed and he breathed through his nose was a giveaway before Ander even said so, but as Ander uttered the words “I’m gonna come,” Omar resumed his fast, deep thrusts into Ander’s ass. The intense prodding of that same sweet spot pulled Ander over the edge and the tightening of Ander’s muscles around his cock pulled Omar right over with him.  
  
Omar watched as Ander’s cock sprayed come all over his belly and chest and Ander watched as Omar’s face contorted above him with his own orgasm. Omar had come in Ander’s mouth before, so the warmth wasn’t surprising or new, but the intensity of Ander’s clenching muscles around Omar’s cock made him feel like he would never stop coming.  
  
Both breathing heavily, Ander reached up to put a hand on Omar’s chest, feeling his fast beating heart. Omar’s eyes opened to see Ander’s face smile up at him with a loud exhale. Omar slowly slid his softening dick out of Ander’s ass and carefully removed the condom and tied it off before disposing of it on the floor and collapsing onto his side next to Ander’s body, which was glistening with sweat and come.  
  
Omar languidly lay an arm across Ander’s body to grab one side of his face and guide their lips together. They kissed softly and slowly before resting back down, their noses touching.  
  
“Are you ok?” Omar asked – not because he was worried the answer might be “no” but just because he knew how important it was to check in with your partner after trying something so new and intense.  
  
Ander smiled. “Never better.” He leaned forward slightly and kissed Omar’s nose before turning his attention to the mess on his torso. “I may have a bit of cleaning up to do though.”  
  
Omar propped himself up on an elbow and leaned into Ander’s chest, licking quickly at a drop of come on his nipple. Ander shuddered with the sensation.  
  
“Maybe a shower would be easier.” Ander said, smiling. “I may need a bit of recuperation time before you start licking at nipples and getting us all riled up again.”  
  
“If you insist.” Omar replied, smiling widely.  
  
Omar got up off the ground and reached an arm out to help Ander up. As Ander slowly reached standing, Omar suddenly pressed himself hard against Ander, kissing him deeply and grabbing at his hips while their skin shared the stickiness of Ander’s messy torso.  
  
“I guess I will need a shower now too.” Omar said slyly.  
  
Ander smiled widely and licked teasingly at Omar’s upper lip as he grabbed his hand and led him towards the bathroom. “If you insist.”  



End file.
